Juuryoku Sympathy
by munya munya
Summary: Bagaimana perjalanan kalian menuju sekolah? Kalau aku, dengan bis sekolah ini, perjalananku sangat mengesankan karena ada dia.. gravitasi, tolong tarik hati kami mendekat! [Simpati Gravitasi] A sasusaku AU story! inspired by a song from akb48. Don't like don't read! mind to review?


Bagaimana perjalanan kaliah menuju sekolah?

Kalau aku, dengan bis sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kenapa? Karena ada dia, setiap momen jadi mengesankan..

 **Inspired by a song titled..**

 **JURYOKU SYMPATHY**

 **from AKB48**

 **A Sasusaku AU story**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(SIMPATI GRAVITASI)**

Walaupun bangku bis sekolah sudah terisi penuh, aku melarang diriku sendiri untuk menghela napas. Di pagi hari begini, sudah semestinya aku bersemangat untuk sekolah. Semangat pagi, Sakura! kataku di benak sendiri.

Mau tak mau, aku harus meraih pegangan bis. Berdiri, menggenggam erat tali tas di pundak. Untung saja pagi ini bis tidak terlalu penuh sesak. Hanya terdapat sekitar empat sampai lima orang yang berdiri di depanku. Ya, aku di barisan paling belakang.

Bis mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah agak sedikit jauh. Menegakkan badan, aku menguatkan tubuhku berdiri seraya menarik sudut bibir keatas. Kata orang, tersenyum dapat menguatkan diri.

Namun senyumanku ternyata tidak berakhir begitu saja. Malah pipiku ini sudah bersemu sewarna dengan rambut merah mudaku.

Ku tatap lagi wajah yang tadi tidak sengaja tertangkap mata hijauku. Wajah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu aku curi pandang ke arahnya. Dan wajah tampan yang sedang menghadap ke samping itu selalu sukses membuat degup jantungku melaju lebih cepat.

Dia yang matanya hitam, rambutnya hitam, tapi kulitnya putih bersih. Dia hanya dua bangku di depanku, tapi rasanya jauh walaupun sebenarnya dekat.

Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja aku kenal dengannya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan idola sebagian besar perempuan di sekolahku? Walaupun kami baru menjalani hari-hari di SMA selama beberapa minggu saja, Sasuke sudah begitu populer. Baik teman-teman siswa baru, kakak kelas, bahkan guru, semua mengenalnya. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya, tapi dia juga pintar, jago olahraga dan sikapnya keren! Di mataku, Sasuke sempurna.

Tapi apakah dia juga mengenalku? Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Aku jadi malu untuk menyapanya pagi ini. Berapa kalipun dalam keadaan yang sama di dalam bis ini, seberapapun dekatnya jarak kami, berapa kalipun aku mencoba.. aku selalu gagal membuatnya menoleh dan membalas sapaanku.

Ah, jangankan membalas sapaan, menyadari keberadaanku saja.. sepertinya tidak.

Di tengah pemikiranku yang hanya diisi Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke, tiba-tiba bis sekolah yang ku naiki berbelok di tikungan. Akibat pengaruh gaya badanku pun menjadi miring ke kanan. Aku menggenggam erat pegangan di atas bis berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar tidak terjatuh. Saat kulirikan mataku ke depan, ternyata gerakanku dan Sasuke sama. Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu namun tidak sampai sedetik, aku pun langsung memalingkan wajahku, salah tingkah. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat tubuh kecilku yang berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tadi. Oh Tuhan! hatiku menjerit senang. Apa ini simpati gravitasi? Terdengar aneh memang, namun inilah yang aku rasakan dan kuharap Sasuke juga merasakannya. Terpengaruh gaya yang sama dan bersimpati satu sama lain dalam pandangan mata yang bertemu. Hey, bagi seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, hal-hal kecil seperti ini sangat indah dan membuat hatiku terasa ditumbuhi bunga-bunga mungil yang menggelitik. Walaupun dia tidak menyadariku, tak apa. Aku cukup menikmati kebahagiaan kecil ini. Tersenyum tipis, aku berharap suatu saat akan tiba waktunya saling mengerti. Sampai kita berdua menjadi satu, harapku.

.

.

Tak terasa bis sudah melaju sampai setengah perjalanan ke sekolahku. Namun saat berhenti di suatu halte yang sangat ramai, banyak penumpang yang naik sehingga bis yang tadinya cukup lega jadi penuh sesak. Kaca jendela pun sampai berembun. Karena tertutup orang-orang, Sasuke yang berada didepan jadi tak terlihat lagi. Aku melempar pandangan ke bawah dan menghela napas kecewa karena tidak dapat mencuri pandang lagi ke orang yang aku sukai. Padahal di dalam bis begini adalah kesempatan emasku berlama-lama memandangnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, lamunanku diganggu oleh pergerakan bis yang tiba-tiba menaikkan kecepatan lajunya. Didera angin, seketika semuanya condong ke belakang. Aku pun tidak dapat mempertahankkan peganganku dan terdorong ke dinding belakang bis. Karena kejadian yang membuat penumpang berdiri menjadi acak posisinya itu terjadi sangat cepat, aku memejamkan mataku. Saat kubuka mata, kurasa posisi semua orang benar-benar sudah berubah termasuk seseorang di depanku ini. Aku bersandar pada dinding belakang bis dan sosok tinggi tegap di depanku ini seperti memojokkanku. Tangannya yang dibalut gakuran hitam berada di kedua sisi kepalaku sehingga aku seakan-akan berada dalam pelukannya. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke! Satu tanganku memegang tali tas di pundak dan tanganku yang lain terkepal di dada. Kepalaku yang tidak mencapai dagunya menunduk malu, menahan sensasi jantungku yang berdegup kencang, tidak kalah kencang dengan laju bis ini.

Sasuke sangat sangat dekat denganku sampai aku dapat menghirup aroma masukulin tubuhnya bahkan hembusan napasnya terasa menerpa ubun-ubunku. Oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

Melawan getaran di dadaku yang bertalu-talu kencang, aku beranikan diri melirik ke atas mencari pandangan Sasuke. Ia masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama(yang tidak bisa kumengerti mengapa) juga menurunkan pandangannya hingga mata kami bertemu. Beberapa kali bola mata hijauku berlari kesana kemari mengatasi rasa gugup ini. Tetap saja perasaan ini tidak bisa hilang. Tiba-tiba aku dengar suaranya berkata padaku datar, "Maaf."

Tuhan, aku bisa gila mendengar suara beratnya dari jarak sedekat ini!

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Memang bis nya penuh sekali ya?" ujarku pelan diiringi tawa kecil.

"Hn."

Aku menoleh ke samping, Sasuke juga menoleh ke arah yang berbeda. Entah mengapa aku merasa yakin Sasuke juga gugup sama sepertiku. Hening sejenak sampai kami kembali bertatapan. Sasuke menunduk dan aku mendongak. Dari jarak ini aku bisa mengaguminya lebih jauh. Matanya yang setajam elang, alisnya, hidung mancungnya, rahangnya yang tirus, seragam gakuran yang kancing teratasnya terbuka, tubuh tegapnya. Orang didepanku ini memang benar-benar tampan. Jauh lebih tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. Kusimpan baik-baik satu demi satu keindahan wajahnya dalam memoriku. Aku tersihir dan Sasuke juga tidak bereaksi apapun. Sampai gerakan menukik bis menyadarkanku, aku butuh berpegangan. Kepalaku mendongak ke atas mencari-cari benda berbentuk cincin yang menggantung di langit-langit bis untuk kugapai namun tidak kutemukan satupun. Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin merapatkan dirinya mencegah tubuh kami oleng. Memang, satu-satunya cara agak tidak terjatuh tanpa pegangan adalah seperti ini. Merapatkan tubuh diantara ramainya penumpang yang berdesakan. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana dengan keadaan ini. Bisa dibilang aku mencari kesempatan di tengah kesempitan. Tapi karena di depanku ini adalah Sasuke, aku sangat malu!

"Tidak ada pegangan di belakang sini. Biarkan tetap seperti ini." ujarnya datar tepat di samping telingaku. Jantungku seakan mau meloncat keluar menyadari posisi kami. Wajahku mungkin sudah semerah buah ceri. Apalagi bisikannya yang sangat dekat tadi menggelitik kulitku.

Pelan karena dirudung malu, aku yang tidak bisa berkata-kata hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Bis terus melaju. Mau tidak mau walaupun mau, suka tidak suka walaupun kenyataannya aku sangat suka, aku dan Sasuke tetap bertahan dalam posisi ini. Di tengah kerumunan penumpang lain, entah ada yang menyadari atau tidak, entah ada atau tidak siswi lain yang menatap iri ke arahku, sepertinya kami akan tetap seperti ini sampai perjalanan berakhir di sekolah. Rasanya, aku tidak mau cepat sampai.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"

"Kita satu sekolah kan? Kurasa tidak masalah, kita bisa turun bersama."

"Ah, iya Uchiha-san. Terimakasih,"

"Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah S-Sasuke."

Hanya dengan berdiri berdua seperti ini, memendam simpati dalam hati masing-masing, kami berdua yang bernasib sama dalam bis sekarang menjadi satu. Saling membagi dunia ini. Aku dan Sasuke.

Gravitasi, tolong tarik hati kami, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat lagi!

 **fin**

 **A/N:**

simpati gravitasi denganmu, walau tak bisa berkata-kata, yang pasti sekarang kita berdua menjadi satu~

Aloo readers! yak, ketahuan kan munya woti! wkwk

Habisnya, Lagu AKB48 selalu menceritakan sebuah adegan. Jadinya ngena banget. Dan jadi sering terinspirasi menulis apalagi pake karakter-karakter anime. Uuuh lucu, shojo banget!

Sebenernya masih banyak lho lagu-lagu AKB yang menginspirasi. Pengennya sih ditulis semua tapi kalo kebanyakan takutnya jadi gaje. ehe.

Tumben ya, munya nulis AU Sasusaku. Gimana reader suka gak?

Walaupun kedengarannya aneh, Simpati gravitasi (Juryoku sympathy) malah unik menurut munya. Ringan sih, tapi munya harap bisa menghibur readers yang berangkat sekolah di senin pagi ini khususnya Sasusaku lovers dan 48fans pastinya. Semangat ya!

Mau denger dong kesan-kesan atau kritik sarannya. So, review selalu ditunggu ya!

By the way, Sasusaku lovers udah pada tau belum mau ada event forehead poke celebration? ituloh ajang mempersembahkan fanfic canon Sasusaku untuk merayakan 1 tahun canonnya Sasusaku! Pada ikutan yaaa! info lengkap cek twitter BTContest

Karena munya sangat menyukai ff canon Sasusaku, maka akan sangat menunggu partisipasi kalian semua. Jadi dengan ini dirahapkan teman-teman pada tau event ini dan menyumbangkan karyanya.

Ok segitu aja dari munya, best regards!

Tiada kesan tanpa review mu readers ku!


End file.
